Legend Of The Three Gates
by Akumakagemaru
Summary: Three guardians of the realms, and the Gatekeeper to lock the Gates. The legend begins once more, and it will alter the face of the Elemental Countries. AU. NaruxFemHaku. Co-Written with Blackfire134.
1. Legend

Legend Of The Three Gates

Prologue

pairings: NarutoxFemHaku, NejixOC, OCxTemari, OCxTayuya

First fanfic, hope you all enjoy it, constuctive criticism is welcomed, but flamers will be thoroughly ignored.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There is a legend, one that says that when the Demon King is defeated, and his power held by another, the three Gates shall apppear.

The Gate of Heaven, which will grant the first person to walk through it immunity to time, never aging, without risk of disease.

The Gate of Earth, which will grant invincibility, so that no physical weapon can harm them.

And The Gate of Hell, which will grant limitless power, infinte energy, and strength that no mortal could hope to match.

These three Gates are matched by a guardian, one who has been given the powers of each realm, Heaven, Earth, and Hell, to protect these Gates, and prevent others from crossing them, and gaining power that no mortal should be allowed.

A fourth warrior will also rise, one who can lock the Gates, until the prophecy once again fulfills itself, and it his task to find these Gates, and lock them.

The Demon King Kyuubi has been sealed, and the guardians have been chosen, and trained in their arts. Now, all that remains...is the Gatekeeper...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A blonde woman stnads in the middle of a group of shinobi, all with scratched headbands. All is still for a moment, before she disappears form sight, reappearing seconds later behind several shinobi, and they all fall to the ground, throats slit. She lashes out repeatedly, weaving in and out of the group, every movement leaving a body on the ground.

Suddenly, she stops, and stares at a new figure, one with a black cloak covered in red clouds...and with red eyes. She grins, before they both disappear from sight, the only thing seen is the clash of metal against metal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A man with red hair and a massive sword on his shoulder stands in front of another group, this one clustered together in fear at the man's size and blade. He suddenly hefts the massive sword off of his shoulder and swings at the group, cleaving the slower ones in half, and quickly begins a fierce assault, knowing that none of them can stop his attacks. Moments later, he stands in the middle of a large pool of blood, when he lifts the tip of his sword from the ground to block a strike from a large, oddly shaped sword. He jumps back, and stares at the large, blue skinned swordsman in front of him, then smirks, and rushes at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A man with pitch black hair stands with his eyes closed in front of still more shinobi. His eyes snap open, and he lashes out with the greaves on his legs, breaking the legs of two nearby enemies, and then with the large bracers on his arms, breaking skulls and ribs where his blows aren't stopped, and arms when they are. He grabs two shinobi's faces with his bare hands, before a small fireball seems to fly from the backs of each of their heads, and he releases them, leaving little more than the neck, still smoking. After all are dead, he starts walking away...before using a bracer to block a giant three bladed scythe. He kicks the man who attacked him away, and sees a silver haired man with an evil grin on his face. He grins as well, before his arms suddenly become engulfed in fire, and he rushes the man with the scythe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A man with blode hair, blue eyes, and whisker-like marks on his cheeks stands on front of a large group of bodies, staring as the man he'd been pursuing showed himself. The albino with pink eyes rushed at him, and just before his punch would have landed, the blonde man disappeared, and reappeared behind him. The blonde kicked his opponent's back, shoving the surprised man forward a few feet, before disappearing and reappearing a second time, this time directly in front of him,and crouched on the ground. Suddenly the blonde kicked the man in the chin launching him into the air, before appearing a third time, directly behind him...this time with red skin and bandages beginning to wrap around the albino.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tell me what you think, I'll try and update as often as possible.

Akumakagemaru


	2. Unlock

Legend Of The Three Gates

Chapter 1

Unlock

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A blonde boy runs through a forest, carrying a large scroll in his hands. He's wearing an orange jumpsuit, and goggles on his forehead. He has an expression of fear and confusion on his face as he doges branches and roots, and thinks to himself, _'How did i get myself into this mess?! Mizuki-sensei...'_

_Flashback_

_Naruto sat on the swing at the academy, after failing the graduation exam for the third time, and watched the other kids who graduated as their parents praised them. "Why do i keep failing...?" He whispered to himself. "Aww, cheer up Naruto, Iruka only failed you because he cares about you, and doesn't want you to get hurt." A voice behind Naruto says, and Naruto turns his head slightly to see Mizuki-sensei crouched down behind him. "But, I can do the Kwarimi and the Henge fine! I don't even know why i need the stupid Bunshin..." Naruto says, muttering the last part under his breath. "Well, I don't see why you need it either Naruto...which is why I'm going to give you the special exam." Mizuki says, smiling, but if one looked closely, they'd see a slight smirk as well. "Really?! Whatisitwhatisitiwhatisit?!" Naruto shouted as he jumped off the swing. "Shhhh! A ninja is supposed to be stealthy, remember?" Mizuki whispered, calming Naruto down slightly, and caused him to scratch the back of his head sheepishly. "Hehe, sorry! So what is it?" Naruto whispered. "Well..." Mizuki whispered the details into Naruto'[s ear. "So, think you can handle it?" Mizuki asked after explaining. "Yeah! It'll be easy!" Naruto said, before running off to prepare. Mizuki looked after him, smiling for a minute, before sneering. 'Sucker...'_

_xxxxx_

_Naruto walked into the clearing that Mizuki had told him about, and sat down with the large scroll in his hands. 'Wow, that was easier than i thought! But I thought the Hokage's office was suppposed to have guards...? It must have been for the test, I guess. I wonder how long it'll be beofre Mizuki-sensei shows up?' Naruto thought to himself as he rolled the scroll in his hands, and decided to open it up and see what they put inside the fake Forbidden Scroll. '...Kage Bunshin? Katon: Karyuu Endan? These are real jutsus! And the instructions sound right...why would they put something like this in the scroll? Wouldn't it be like a rcipe for Chicken Noodle Soup or something? But, if these are real, then...' Naruto's thoughts were cut short as Iruka charged into the clearing, and shouted. "NARUTO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING STEALING THE FORBIDDEN SCROLL?!" Naruto just stared, before it sunk in that there was something very wrong here. "But...Mizuki-sensei said it was a special exam..." Naruto whispered, almost too low for Iruka to hear, but not quite. His eyes widened as a though hit him. "Mizuki? But then...Kuso!" Iruka barely dodged a giant shuriken that would have taken his head off._

_"Mizuki! What do you think you're soing?!" Iruka shouted at the figure standing in the tree behind him, who moments later revealed himself to be Mizuki. "Iruka, Iruka, Iruka...Are you still so naive? I'm gaining ultimate power, and glory as well. The demon child just stole the Forbidden Scroll, Konoha's most prized posession, and after I kill him and take it, I will be seen as a hero!" Mizuki said, voice rising towards a shout at the end._

_He turned to Naruto. "Haven't you ever wanted to know why people hate you? Why they ignore you, abuse you, manipulate you?" Naruto stared at Mizuki, entranced by the possibility of the truth. "It's because you are the Kyuubi! The demon fox that nearly destroyed Konoha 13 years ago!" Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "What?! But, the Yondaime killed it!" "No, he just stripped away it's power and turned it into a human form...YOU! And when I kill you, Konoha will worship me!" Mizuki shouted, before throwing another giant shuriken at Naruto. Naruto stared as time seemed to slow down, and he closed his eyes. A moment later, he heard a sound like metal piercing flesh, but didn't feel any pain. He opened his eyes in confusion, and they widened again upon seeing Iruka standing in front of him, back to Mizuki, with the giant shuriken sticking out of his back. "Go...now...don't let him get the scroll, Naruto...and remember...you're not...Kyuubi..." Iruka whispered, before collapsing on the ground._

_So Naruto ran, bringing us to the present._

_Flashback End_

_'Iruka-sensei...'_ Naruto thought to himself as he ran. Suddenly, he stopped, and turned around. _'No way I'm going to just let that teme hurt Iruka-sensei! I'm gonna kick Mizuki-teme's butt!' _Naruto thought as he ran the short distance back to the clearing. He arrived just as Mizuki was about to plunge a kunai into Iruka's skull. "Stop right there teme! It's me you want!" Naruto shouted as he slammed the Scroll into the ground in front of him. "Oh really now? You're going to just surrender yourself? Smart choice, for once." Mizuki said as he started walking towards Naruto, kunai in hand. Naruto grinned, and said "Who says I'm surrendering?" Suddenly, Naruto flies at Mizuki, ramming both fists into his gut, making Mizuki double over in pain and shock. However, Mizuki was still a Chuunin, and resisted the pain enough to stab Naruto in the right shoulder with the kunai. Naruto grunted as he leaped back, and pulld out the kunai, keeping it in his left hand. _'Kuso! Now what?! I don't know any ninjutsu or genjutsu, and my taijutsu is just street brawling...Kami-sama, please, if you never help me again, just give me the strength to beat this teme this one time and save Iruka-sensei...' _Naruto thought to himself.

Suddenly, he felt more energetic, and when he looked at his wound, he saw it was healing a bit faster than normal, even for him. _'Okay, now I believe! Time ot kick Mizuki-teme's sorry butt!' _Naruto thought as he grinned at the now nervous looking Mizuki. Suddenly, Naruto disappeared from sight, and as Mizuki started looking around for him, he felt a sharp pain in his right leg. He looked down to see the kunai he had just stabbed Naruto with embedded in his leg. Suddenly his head snapped to the right, then the left, and he felt several quick but powerful blows to his chest, causing him to fly back a few feet. "H-how?!" Mizuki whispered as he looked at Naruto, who was now standing in front of him. "Hell if i know, but who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth?" Naruto said while grinning. He cracked his knuckles, and walked towards Mizuki, who was now laying on the ground, weakened by the surprising strength behind the blows, and staring at Naruto in fear.

When ANBU finally found them a few minutes later, they saw a wounded Iruka being tended to by Naruto, who had taken a few medical supplies from Iruka's small first aid kit, and a bloody, barely breathing, black and blue Mizuki. Naruto looked up at them, and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, then said "Guess I've got some explaining to do, huh? Hehe..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in Tsuchi no Kuni, Three figures in black cloaks walked across a small dirt road, that apparently hadn't seen much use lately. Suddenly, they all three stopped, and a moment later, the one in the middle spoke. "You felt it too?" His companions nodded, before the middle figure spoke again. "We've found him...the Gatekeeper..." He chuckled, then all three continued walking, headed towards a nearby port town on Tsuchi no Kuni's western shore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First real attempt at writing, let me know what you think.

Akumakagemaru


	3. Direction

Legend Of The Three Gates

Chapter 2

Direction

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood in a clearing, after having finished training with Team 7, the Genin team he had been assigned to, and started doing pushups, knowing that if he did some now, he might be able to finish his "extra" training earlier and relatively intact. _'Ha, fat chance...I still think that megabrows-sensei is a machine...how can human being _move _like that?!' _he thought as he trained, then thought back to his meeting with the Old Man after the incident with Mizuki.

_Flashback_

_Naruto entered the Hokage's office, and saw the Old Man smile at him, making him feel a bit more at ease, and sat down in a chair in front of the desk. "So, Naruto-kun, I hear you had a rather...eventful, night?" The aged kage said. naruto grinned sheepishly again, and said "Ehehe...yeah, I guess so..." And as Naruto explained the entire event in detail, Sarutobi's face grew more and more confused, and by the time he finished explaining he finished describing the events that led to Mizuki's current state, for the first time in a very long time, Sarutobi truly felt baffled. "Naruto...what you're describing should be impossible..." The blonde just looked at the hokage, confused. "What do ya mean, old man?" Naruto said. Sarutobi sighed, then reclined back in his chair, took his hat off, and started talking. "What you have done, is unlocking the first of the Eight Celestial Gates, the Hachimon. The reason it shouldn't be posible, is because it takes years of dedicated traiinng to be able to even open the first Gate and maintain consciousness afterwards, or even survive, for that matter. I will look into this, and find out what I can, but until then, you're going to be receiving extra training inhow to use the Gates, since you seem to be gifted in that regard." "YATTA! So who is it, huh?! I bet it's some super strong Jounin!" Naruto shouted as he ran around the rom, not seeing the evil smirk on Sarutobi's face._

_Flashback End_

As Naruto finished his warm up routine, he saw the green streak he had learned to dread the last 5 months. "YOSH! Naruto-kun, your flames of youth burn brightly to be training this early! We will begin training at the same time every morning!" Said Maito Gai, Konoha's greatest Taijutsu master, and most feared trainer. _'(Groan) I knew it...'_ Naruto thinks as he begins Gai's harsh training regimen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just another ordinary day for Team 7, and just another D rank mission. As in, the _exact same_ mission, catching Tora. Team 7 walks into the office, kakashi reading his book, Sasuke scowling more than usual, Sakura rubbing small scratches on her arms and face, and Naruto scowling worse than Sasuke, while holding the infamous cat at arms length. As the Daimyo's wife took the cat away, and Team 7 received their payment, Sarutobi began listing missions. "Alright, you can weed a garden, mow lawns, pick v-" "NO MORE D RANKS, OLD MAN!" The blonde screamed, not noticing that for the first time, both of his teammates actually agreed with him. Just as Iruka was about to shout ar Naruto for being rude, he was silenced by a smiling Sarutobi. "Well, if you reall think you can handle it, we _do_ have a C Rank mission for you...Tazuna, come in please." After Sarutobi finished speaking, an old man holding a sake bottle in one hand entered the room.

The man grunted, and said "These brats are supposed to protect me? They're still in diapers!" Kakashi had an arm each around Naruto and Sakura, holding them back. "Don't worry, Tazuna-san, they're stronger than you think. And I will be on the mission as wwell, and I am a Jounin, so I doubt anything will happen," kakashi said. Tazuna stil looked unconvinced, but decided not to argue, since the cyclops _did _look stronger than the kids. Meet me at the gate in 2 hours, then we'll head out as soon as Tazuna is prepared," Kakashi told them. "So where are we going, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. "Nami no Kuni," was the only response as Kakashi immediately pulled out his book again and used shunshin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a small harbor town in Tsuchi no Kuni, two figures in black cloaks sat at a table in a small cafe, not ordering anything. "So where do you think we're going this time?" one said, sounding like a young woman. The other snorted and chuckled slightly, then spoke in a deep voice, indicating a slightly older male. "Knowing him, could be anywhere from Yuki no Kni to Rai no Kuni...I swear, sometimes I think he could find a way to make a fish fly, considering all the crazy stuff he pulls." The first figure chuckled as well, then said "True, but now we know were the Gatekeeper is, remember? I think he'll do something smart this time." The second figure shook his head from side toside, then said "I'm not betting on anything with him. Remember the time he told that fat old daimyo that you were there to "help" him?" "......" "Thought so." Suddenly, a third voice spoke up. "As I remember, that creep got what he deserved when he put his hand on her back, and you eren't complaining when we robbed his entire vault after I broke into it. And I was the one who found and burned all two-hundred pieces of him, remember?" The voice came from a third black cloaked figure who sat down with them. "Still, that was just wrong what you did..." The second fgure said, while staring at the newcomer. "Geez, that's ancient history, isn't it? anyways, I got the boat tickets." Both of he first two figures seemed to frown, before the first spoke up. "Where are we going, then?" The newest figure just picked up small pamphlet that seemed to be the menu, and it burst into flames, which he scatterd across the table, and then he spoke. "Nice little place, called Nami no Kuni."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enjoy, and tell me what you think.

Akumakagemaru


	4. Interlude

Legend Of The Three Gates

Interlude

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three cloaked figures stood at the railing on a small boat on its way to Nami no Kuni, the smallest one sitting on the railing, the largest leaning on the railing with his elbows, and the third was leaning backwards against the rail with his arms crossed. The smallest member of the group spoke first. "So what do you guys think? Will he be the one?" The third figure grunted, and replied "He better be, or we're all in some deep sh-" "Better watch your mouth, my friends here only like polite company." He was cut off by a fourth, unknown voice. The three looked at the source of the voice and saw four large shinobi with slashed Iwa headbands standing just six feet away, which was a relatively large gap on the twenty-six foot long boat.

The leader looked at the three for a second, then said "Now, I think we have some business to discuss...like how much you're going to pay us not to thrash you and get your bounties." The largest of the three original members of the group spoke up first. "Bounties? What bounties?" The leader of the four snorted, and replied "You can stop pretending now, we can see the way you three carry yourselves, only experienced shinobi walk like that...besides, this is our place, since new runaways like yourselves tend to come here, cause most Hunter-Nin don't expect Iwa Missing-Nin to be out on the open seas, where there's no earth to mould. So what's it gonna be...your money, or your lives?" He finished with a grin.

The average sized member of the three, the one who was cut off at the beginning of the conversation, replied first, by walking up to two of the opposing shinobi with his hands on either side of his hood, looking ready to remove it. As he got within a foot of the two, he pulled his hood back, his identity making all four Missing-Nin pale in recognition. "Y-You! Then, that means-" Yeah, we get that a lot." This time, he was the one who cut the other off, his black hair and eyes easily recognizable by all former and current Iwa Nin. He then moved behind the two he approached, who were frozen in fear, and turned around, tightly clamping a hand on the side of the nins' shoulders, as if they were old friends, and he slowly steered them to the railing as smoke started rising from his hands.

"Now, I'm sure such experienced shinobi as yourselves understand what we have to do now...don't you?" The two nin who were still standing where they started, the leader included, could only watch in horror as the man gripped their companions arms, and heaved them over the side, even as they burst into flames so hot they could feel their skin peeling as if they'd been sunburned. The leader started to beg, before he heard a choking sound, and saw his only remaining teammate on his knees, gasping for air as the largest of their opponents held his hand out casually, as if he were asking to shake hands. He knew what was about to happen even before he saw the ball of electricity gathering in the smallest one's hand. He closed his eyes just seconds before he felt a searing, numbing pain in his chest as he flew into the air, dead before he hit the water, thanks to the fact that half his chest was missing, burned away and still smoking, even as his body twitched in death from the electrcity coursing through him.

Silence reigned as the three looked at the other people on the boat, seemingly unaware of the short slaughter that had just occured. "Thanks," the unhooded man said, speaking to the shorter figure before pulling his hood back in place. "Aww, what would you two do without me and my genjutsu?" she replied, a smirk in her tone. "Probably have a lot more fun..." he whispered, before yelping as he felt a short sting on his behind. "I heard that," she said, scowling at him from beneath her hood, as the largest figure just shook his head, and ignored them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry it's taking so long, I'm spending most of my time on the road lately, so it's hard to find time to write. Hope this will satisfy some of you until I can finish chapter 3.

Akumakagemaru


End file.
